


Broken

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, BoyxBoy, Cutting, Gay, Insecure Harry, Love, M/M, Model Louis, Sad Harry, Self Harm, helpful louis, larry - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me help you, please Harry." Louis eye were showing nothing but pain which made Harry only hate himself more. </p><p>"There is nothing that I need help with Louis! I'm fine." Harry argued.</p><p>"Harry you're not fine, let me help you please."</p><p>"I don't need fixing Louis!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the time of the year where the leaves slowly began to fall from the trees leaving them naked, the time that the snow would soon come and cover up the leaves that lay scattered on the ground of the earth. 

To most people winter is the worst season, like nothing get worse than winter; but to me, winter is a beautiful thing really.

The once over used green slowly turns into white, and everything that once was covered in green turns into white. I don't understand why I find it so wonderful because really its just the seasons doing thier job; but I suppose what I really love about winter is that its a change, a huge change from the other pointless season, either that or during winter its more easier to hide away. 

The thing about winter was that you could get away with wearing layer upon layer and people would think that you're just trying to keep warm, also people wouldn't bat an eye at you if you had long sleaves; people were always optimistic during winter. 

Hearing a ring of the bell above the door told Harry that he was needed out front. Standing up on shaky feet he began to shake his head, riding himself of these wasteful thoughts that would do him no go at this moment. 

As he stepped outside the backroom that was filled with nothing more than a stove to bake and a broom with a few dishes, he kept his head down for as long as possible, not wanting to make any eye contact that wasn't directly needed.

As he made his way to the counter hands nervosly shaking he slowly lifted his head. His eyes lifted up to meet a friendly pair of brown eyes, his lips turned up into a small smile.

"Hello," His voice came out raspy from lack of use. "What can I get for you?" He questioned the stranger. 

"Hi," He replied. "So, my friend who's not here yet says he wants a tea, nothing in it, okay?" Harry nods his head. " And I just want a hot chocolate please." Harry nods his head.

"Would you like anything in the hot chocolate?" He asked the stranger.

He seemed to ponder this but soon after shook his head. "No thank you." Nodding his head he quickly turned around to start making the tea.

As Harry was busying making what the strangers wanted he herd the bell go again but didn't bother to turn around this time. He herd the footsteps approaching and suddenly a soft voice speaking to the other stranger that Harry just served. 

He tried not to let the voice get to him, he reminded himself of the task at hand and that was getting the strangers their beverages. 

Once both the tea and hot chocolate was done he turned around and slowly made his way back towards the two strangers who stood talking. 

Taking a deep breathe he spoke, "Uh Sir your order is ready." The brown eyed stranger looked at him and gave him a few notes beckoning his friend to come along. 

Harry dared a look at the stranger and he resisted the urge to gasp because well, the strangers friend is gorgeous. He has beautiful tan skin, accompanied with gorgeous blue eyes and a lovely smile. 

The strangers eyes were also on Harry though which was the thing. He wasn't used to people having thier eyes on him, he hates it. It feels like they are judging him with their eyes and most times they are. 

And with that thought in mind he broke eye contact with the stranger and made his way into the back, with one thought in his head.

"You don't deserve to be looked at by such an angel Harry."

____________________________________________________________________________

Sorry if thats really short but its like 3 am and i'm tired but i really wanted to write something for this story and yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by slowly, which left Harry wanting nothing more than to get home and go lay in his nice comfy bed, cuddling with his cat, Felix. He knew though that once he was home that his house would probably be invaded by his best friend, eating all of his good food no doubt. He didn't mind that Niall ate most of his food though in fact he was rather grateful. Harry isn't one to each much, no he doesn't have a eating disorder or anything its just, he's never hungry. Niall has suggested time and time again that maybe he should see someone, but every time Harry would flat out refuse. 

Niall got the point eventually. Now he just comes over not only for his food but to also keep an eye on him and to some extent Harry is grateful. But one thing Harry will never understand is how he puts up with Harry, Harry has pretty much told him to go, leave his house, or his life whenever he's upset. Most people would listen though and give him space but never Niall. Niall always knew exactly what Harry needed, even if he didn't know himself. It was safe to say Niall was Harry's rock, his safety net, Niall was the one person that Harry knew wouldn't leave him. It took a while though, even though Niall was there when everything went down and Harry thought Niall was going to leave, just like everyone else; he didn't though. It took Harry a lot of convincing on his half that he wasn't going to just leave, and to this day he hasn't went back on his word and it's been three years. 

Harry's thought began to once again roam as he swept the floors just keeping himself busy. He had music softly playing in the background and he was humming along to the 1975, settle down. As Harry was still sweeping he herd his name being called out. Furrowing his brow he slowly walked out and saw a smiling blonde leaning over the counter. 

He let a small smile play on his lips as Niall gave him a smile, "Hey H, how's work going?" He asked as he straightened up, no longer leaning over the counter. 

Taking a few more steps so he was closer to Niall he gave a small grin, "Been pretty good. We haven't been that busy so thats good." Niall tried not to give Harry the sympathetic look but that doesn't mean he didn't fail. 

Harry wasn't good with a lot of people which was hard because he needed a job to do while he's a Uni. Harry needed to be able to pay for his rent and his small apartment which wasn't all that much which he was grateful for. His anxiety just seemed to spike up when he was nervous and he most definitely got nervous when lots of people were around. Having a lot of people around didn't bring back good memories for Harry. 

"Thats good then so that means so mishaps?" Harry gave a nod along with a sheepish grin. 

"Yeah Ni no freak outs." Niall nodded and grabbed a menu, his eyes skimming over what to get. 

"You know I don't understand why you still get a menu," Harry began, "You're here almost as much as me and you eaten here so many times, surely you've gotten that menu memorized by now."

Niall's laugh echoed though the whole restaurant which caused a few looks but never the less made Harry smile.

Harry loved how Niall was care free but the most caring bloke you'd come across. He loved how Niall was a party animal but also loved a night in watching movies. He also loved how Niall came off as loud and energetic but he could also be the most quiet person, he'd also listen to what ever Harry had to say and he would never complain at how much of a shit friend Harry is. 

"Mate I just don't want to give off the impression that i'm here everyday." He gave Harry a wink, which ended up with Harry scoffing. 

"Do you think they're blind? we have regulars ya know and they see you in here pretty much everyday." Harry pointed out. Niall just waved his hand off while replying with a "Details Harry, details." 

Rolling his eyes he grabbed the cloth from behind the counter and started to clean the counter, trying to busy himself. 

"So how're you feeling." He could feel Niall eyes on him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm alright." And it was true, he wasn't feeling the need to sink a blade into his skin at this moment so he considered that good. It's not like Niall knew about Harry's cutting though, he could never burden Niall which such a secret that would hurt him. Harry has tried to stop on multiply occasions but it never lasts long. 

"Glad you're doing better babe." Harry loved when Niall called him pet names it wasn't that he liked Niall, he just felt loved whenever he said them.

Just as Harry was about to answer the bell rang above the door again and he herd that familiar soft voice. "Liam it has to be here, it can't just be gone!" The soft voice was frantic which made Harry frown.

"Look Louis lets just ask someone if they've seen it, yeah?" Harry turned quickly to look at Niall who was also looking at the two, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Niall!" Harry hissed. "Don't stare it's rude." Niall snorted. 

Niall opened his mouth to say something but another voice cut him off, "Um excuse me but my friend left a necklace or its more of a dog tag did you see it anywhere?" Harry looked up to see the same man from before but this time he was accompanied with his friend.

Taking a deep breath, "Uh no I haven't?" he questioned. 

The guy behind the stranger groaned, "Liam it can't just be gone." 

Niall decided to join in, "Uh what did it look like?" He asked. 

The blue eyed beauty spoke up, "It sliver and has some engraving on the back, why? Have you seen it?" He asked eager. 

Niall's eyes light up and he eargely reached in his pocket, "I found this on my way in, I was going to give it to H to see if anyone has lost it, but I guess the owners you?" The looked that crossed the blue eyes boy was nothing but grateful and gratitude. The other boy looked relived also. 

"Mate please let me take you out for finding this, pints on me?" Niall was already hauling on his jacket, "Well if you insist." Which got the two boys to laugh. 

The blue eyes boy looked at Harry and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself. 

"Are you coming too then?" Harry shoke his head. 

The blue eyed boy seemed to have been a little disappointing but then again the look left as soon as it came, so Harry probably imagined it. It took everything in Harry not to slap himself for thinking that this beautiful man in front of him would be interested in him, he was so stupid. 

The man with the brown eyes smiled, "Alright then, see you?" Harry nodded. 

Niall reached over and gave him a hug along with a kiss to his temple while murmuring, "You're almost done, hang in there, yeah?" Harry gave him a smile and waved to the others as they left.

With a sigh Harry got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

With some kind of miracle Harry some how manged to stay the whole day without a incident happening once, he was rather grateful. Now all he had to do was get home and maybe have a nice hot shower, and then watch something on the telly while Felix sits on his rather large feet. 

Just as he finished up sweeping the floors he herd the door to the bakery opening, letting out a sigh his soft but deep voice spoke, "Look we're closed." Without looking up he kept on sweeping.

"Well isn't it a good thing that i'm not here for food then?" He herd the familiar soft voice.

With wide eyes Harry looked up to see the blue eyes stranger from before, "Uh, what are you doing here?" The other man smiled, his smile was nice Harry decided. 

"Wasn't in the mood to drink much anyways." He replied. 

Harry watched as he made his way across the floor and finally got to the counter, taking a chair and quickly sitting down. "So you decided to come back here?" Harry asked, confusion in his voice. 

Looking at the strangers face he was him smiling, a glint in his eyes, "Yeah figured you'd still be here and I thought we could chat." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

Surprise was clearly shown in Harry's features. "Why does that surprise you or something?" The stranger raised an eyebrow. Taking a rather deep breath he shook his head, "No,just thought someone like you would have better plans." He once again began sweeping, trying his hardest to keep his eyes off the boy. 

"Someone like me?" He questioned. 

Harry turned his head down towards the floor hiding the red forming on his cheeks. 

Clearing his throat he spoke, "Um, someone like you being that uh you seem like a busy person?" The stranger laughed, which was music to Harry's ears. 

"Well I am a busy person you could say, which is why Liam dragged me out today, he thinks work is stressing me out to much," He stopped for a moment." Glad he did though, also glad I lost my dog tags." He smirked.

"Why would you be happy about loosing your dog tags?" Harry asked, confusion slipping through as he talked. 

"Brought me you didn't it." He grinned. 

"But you don't know me!" Harry tried to protest his checks burning red. 

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't want to." 

Snorting Harry replied, "You'll be running for the hills the moment I let you in." The stranger stood up and slowly made his way towards Harry. His tiny fingers went under Harry chin was he was making eye contact with the stranger, "You are very hands on aren't you." Me mumbled making the stranger chuckle. 

"Not normally with people I just met but there is something about you..." He trailed off. 

"I'm nothing special you know." "I hardly doubt that.... how how do I convince you that I want to be your friend?" 

Scratching the back of his head, "Will before I make any decisions maybe we could get to know one another then?" The strangers eyes light up. 

He put his hand out which Harry just stared at it, "You know what a hand shake is, don't you?" Grumbling under his breath about how much of a idiot he was, Harry slowly shook the strangers hand. 

"I'm Louis." The stranger replied, or I guess Louis said. 

"I'm Harry..." He replied slowly. 

"Well Harry why don't you make us some tea and we get to know each other." To say Harry was hesitant would be an understatement. Harry was not used to people just coming up to him, pretty much demanding to be his friend. Hell no one ever wanted to be his friend not ever, so why know? He probably just wants someone to talk to... As he was thinking about telling Louis that no, he didn't want to be friends, Niall's words came into his head.

"Ya know H, i know you don't have a lot of friends for good reasons, but whenever someone tries you always push them away, and I think you need to meet other people, know that not everyone is going to leave you. Just I'm not always going to be around and I don't want you to be lonely Harry." 

Making a decision he slowly made two cups of tea his hands shaking worse than a chihuahua. 

"You can do this." Harry kept repeating over and over. He was determined not to screw this up like he did with everything else. 

Slowly Harry walked over to where Louis picked a seat next to the window, slowly lowering the hot cup down in front of him,He sat down in the chair across from him, sipping his tea nervously. 

"Why're you so nervous?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, "M'not nervous." 

"Right..." He took a sip of his tea and smiled. "You make amazing tea. I don't think i'm letting go of you." Harry ducked his head once again to avoid yet another blush. 

Get ah hold of yourself Harry, jesus. 

"I'm not that great." Louis just rolled his eyes. "So how old are you?" He asked. 

"I'm twenty what about you?" "twenty two." 

It went like that for about another hour both of us, or mainly Louis talking about our lives.

"So you're a model then?" Louis did have the look of a model, all pretty and stuff... 

"Yeah i've been one for almost three years now." Louis replied smiling a bit.

I was going to reply but his phone went off and he gave me an apologetic smile as he answered his phone, talking to who ever was on the other line. Harry continued to drink my my cold tea as Louis finished up his conversation. Once he was done though, Harry noticed he was frowning. 

"Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah that was Liam. Surprising enough he's not drunk... Your friend Niall," Harry nodded for him to continue. "Is apparently drunk though. They're on there way here, Liam going to take me back and well we can take the both of you back if you want." Harry shook his head.

"No it's fine. I can take Niall." He smiled.

Louis looked like he was going to argue but a laughing blonde and a stressed looking brunette came through the door.

"Harry! Love! Babe! Oh how i've missed you." Niall almost fell over on his way to make his way towards Harry, but lucky for the both of them, Harry caught Niall in time steadying him. Once he caught the blonde in his arms Niall gave him a big sloppy kiss on the check, "Thanks babe." Harry only rolled his eyes because this was normal drunk Niall, affectionate as always.

"You're welcome now come on so we can get you home." I hooked my arm around his waist so he wouldn't fall. 

"We can give you a ride if you want?" The brunette stranger asked. "No it's fine i've got my car outside... but thank you for bringing him back." The brunette gave me a smile and turned towards Louis who was frowning?

"Alright then come on Lou." Louis nodded and gave me a smile which I tried my best to return. "See ya Harry." Louis and the stranger left. 

Harry then proceeded to take Niall home, sighing as he turned up the music to drown out Niall's snores. 

Finally though, they made it home. Felix was there to welcome them at the door which made Harry smile at the cat. Then he took Niall down the hallway to the spare room and put Niall to bed. Once he made sure Niall was on his side just in case he vomited and had pills and a glass of water, he made his way to his bed. Harry fell right onto the bed not bothering to go under the blankets as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i made it longer... i think... 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it and yeah...
> 
> My twitter- @Rainingzouis


End file.
